gtatabletopeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mafioso
Skills Contact I-XVI 3 Letter Agency * You know FBI CIA KGB basically if it is three letters and part of the alphabet it is probably here Cleaner * Hide Them Bodies Let them hit the floor Fence * Not to be confused with the pieces of lumber you put around your yard to peer at your neighbor more like Skyrim. This individual buys and sells you less than legally acquired merchandise. High End * He said he's throwing a party, but I don't trust him - he probably killed a hooker. This guy is the bachelor, the wannabe; that one guy who said you need to bring along next time you decide to "Blow stuff up." He has his uses, like that one weekend he invited you to go skydiving off his private jet. He's willing to blow some money for a bit of thrill. Housing * This Realtor can set you up with somewhere to lay your head. Whether it is a Dumpster sitting on a parklng lot or the Penthouse of the tallest building in the city, this person can set you up quick and mostly legal like. Loan Shark * If you need some quick cash, the loan shark is the guy to go to. Pay him back quick, or him and his typically associated mafia goons will bust a couple knee caps. Mafia * So you think you're a wise guy huh? A made man? This guy here now he is a made man, you mess him you mess with the rest of the family and you dont want to mess with them. These guys they can get you what you need for a price. It might be money or you might owe them a favor that they will call in later. Mercenary * The guy will do ''anything ''- for the right price. Police * Remember that friend from school that said he wanted to go the police academy? Well now he's there, and you each owe each other a few favors. He can keep you out of the system, safely maintain a good profile for you, and in return, you handle the work he can't. Press * The journalist will keep your enemies in the paper, and you out of it. He can put whatever you need in it, given it's a juicy story, or there's a love triangle involved - not that it can't be fictitious. Propaganda * They will spread the word through posters, commercial, or any other means of promoting a positive attitude for you. They will also attempt to tear down your enemies, and lower enemy morale while boosting your own. Pusher * "Dude, where's the blow?" Or more seriously, who buys anything from this guy? He will take whatever illegal substances you give him and push them around the streets. His life is dangerous, and probably short-lived, but he'll make you some decent money. Why else would you want a druggie working for you? Stock Market * That friend from Wall Street will give you a large income - or blow all your money. There is a 50% chance of him doubling whatever you put in, or losing it all. Unfortunately, it takes him a few days to handle all the funds, and he also takes his own "working fee". Surgeon * No more hospitals for you; no more reports of gunshot wounds, or dealing with the police. Just a nice, hour-long surgery for you or your enemy. He will answer during the night if needed, and keeps things off the book, pocketing whatever money you pass him. He likes money, so if you don't pay him enough, you risk him doing a poor job. Transportation * Taxis, buses, boats, helicopters, planes; all comes with an absurdly high price - but hey, he'll pick you up and drop you off. Weapons * No more searching the internet for hours looking for a reasonably priced RPG. Instead, hit up your gun dealer friend and he'll supply you with not-so-legal ammunition and a few grenades every now and then. Encouragement When encouraging a teammate, they get a bonus of 5 to whatever skill check they have, assuming you're present at them performing the skill. Rise Through The Ranks Increase your status in the mafia, and increase your passive funds. I Love Coupons The mafia member gets a 10% discount when buying items related to whatever contact is associated with it. Machine guns Bonus on to hit with light machine gun or submachine gun types +5 Unreasonable When performing an extreme action, the mafioso has a +10 circumstance bonus.